


High Schools Never Fun

by Nryan



Series: High school [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Physical Abuse, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nryan/pseuds/Nryan
Summary: Dean moved around a lot with his POS father, Sam would move around too with his mother until they finally settled in a small town. Dean never bothered to remember the kid's names or even try to be friends with anyone. Why should he? He would just move in a month anyway. Until he met a young Samual, who changed his mind.THIS IS A R-RATED STORY, SMUT & LOTS OF FLUFF. THEY ARE NOT BROTHERS, OR ARE THEY?;)Read to find out, please vote or comment to let me know how it is. Just please don't be rude about it, my first published story! Also some chapters there are warnings of abuse.******I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS, SHOW, MUSIC, GIFS, OR PHOTOS.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: High school [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017868
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter YAY!! Now in this story the boys may or may not be blood brothers, only time will tell. Not sure how I want to finish the story, so for now, they are not brothers! Let me know what you guys think! Also, this chapter is short but I promise it will not all be short. WC: 557

Beep. Beep. Dean groaned hitting the snooze button and throwing the heavy blankets to the side of him. It was his first day at his new high school, West High. He sighed running his hands down his tired face. He stood up, slowly making his way to his tiny closet.

He pulled the worn-out Led Zeppelin t-shirt over his head, groaning as the fabric touched his fresh bruises. He finished getting ready in his usual attire, some washed jeans, boots, and of course his favorite leather jacket. He didn't bother showering or brushing his teeth that day, he wasn't thrilled.

"Dean! Breakfast." Called Dean's piece of shit father. Dean rolled his eyes shutting his bedroom door behind him. Dean knew they wouldn't be in town any more than a month. John, Dean's father, had a job that caused them to travel all over the world. Never staying for more than two months so Dean didn't even bother making friends or even try to remember the kid's names.

"Eat. You don't want to be late for your first day of school." John said in his stern voice as he set a plate of scrambled eggs and a side of toast in front of Dean. Dean dug in, knowing he wouldn't eat the rest of the day. The kitchen had a light film of smoke from John's cooking spread throughout the small room. "I'll be gone all day so try not to give them a reason to call me up Dean." "Got it." Dean gave John a fake smile before grabbing his keys and walking out, not bothering to clean up his mess. Dean drove his '67 Chevy Impala carefully on the way to his temporary school.

***Sam's house***

Sam was awake before the alarm clock went off. He was already dressed and ready for the day. He was excited for today, he was showing around the new kid. He didn't know anything about him other than his name, Dean Winchester.

Sam made sure he looked and smelt good. He wanted to impress this kid and made sure he felt welcome. Sam knows what it's like to change school after school. He's just thankful him and his mother finally found a city they could live in and not fear for their life. He never truly understood why they moved around so much, all he knew it was because of his mom's job.

Sam had finished packing his backpack before making himself a bowl of cereal. His mom usually slept in late, if she slept at all. She worked hard and long hours, so long sometimes she was gone for days. So because of that Sam had always eaten breakfast alone. It was just easier to make a bowl of Frosted Flakes than to cook a healthy meal for himself.

Sam didn't understand what her job was. All he knows is she works with others from all over the world to make it a safer place. Sam quietly crept into his mom's bedroom and left her a note on her bed stand. I took my bike, see you tonight XX Sam. He softly placed a kiss on her forehead before heading to school. 

A/N I know this one was long but the rest is pretty long! Let me know what you think so I know to post the rest? Thanks:)


	2. Temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally meet but it's not in a very nice way..

Dean got to school and sat in his car until the bell rung, he sighed as he climbed out. The whole drive he contemplated skipping but he didn't want to piss off John so he forced himself to park the car. He made his way inside the historic building and to the office to get his schedule.

"Dean Winchester. I'm here to pick up my schedule." Dean flashed the older women at the front desk a cheeky smile and a wink. She must have been in her late 50's with her silver strands sticking out in her hair. "Dean?" Dean turned around to be greeted by a bigger boy. He looked up, "Yes?" He reached his large hand out for Dean. "I'm Sam, I'm here to show you around." Dean chuckled and shook his hand. His hand felt tiny compared to the younger boy in front of him.

"Here you go. Welcome to West High Mr. Winchester," the older woman placed the pink paper on the counter giving him her weak smile. Sam reached for the piece of paper before Dean could grab it, to make sure he knew where he was taking him. Dean retracted his hand watching the boy with a stern look on his face. "Oh, man. You're lucky. We have almost all the same classes." Sam gave a quiet laugh as he stared at the paper. "Minus math."

"Lucky me," Dean said with annoyance in his voice. "Come on, first is History." Sam led the way the whole time. Showing Dean where the classes, lunchroom, gym, and lockers were. Going on about what kind of fun the school does. Dean walked with his hands in his jacket pockets not listening to Sam, he wasn't going to be here long so what was the point? "Look, Sam, was it?" Dean stopped in his tracks finally looking up at the younger boy. "I won't be here long so cut the crap." Sam looked back up at Dean with hurt in his eyes.

Sam didn't say anything back, he handed him the schedule and turned on his heels walking back to the office with his head low. Dean shrugged his shoulders walking to his history class.

*** Sam's P.O.V.***

I can't believe he was so rude. He looked like a nice guy but I guess looks can be deceiving. Now I know to stay clear of him, that jerk. I was just doing what I was asked, there was no need for him to be rude. "Samuel!"

I jumped in my seat, not realizing I was so deep in thought. "Ye... Sorry Yes, Mr. Ryan?" "Care to join the class?" The older male asked a slight amusement etched on his face. I looked around the classroom filled with other kids staring back at me with judgment in their eyes. Sinking in my seat as far as I can trying to hide my flushed burning cheeks, "sorry," I whisper.

\----Back to normal

Dean smiled watching Sam stare into space. He wondered what was going through his head? He leaned back in his chair, it creaked from the weight of the boy, he was barely able to focus on the history teacher while an embarrassed Sam was a few feet from him. He watched Sam the whole time as if he was studying for the next midterm. His body langue, the way his long strands of hair fall in his face. The way Sam bites his lip when he concentrates. Unfortunately, his thoughts were cut short when the bell rang.

Dean sat back for a second waiting for the room to clear. "Dean." Mr. Ryan called out from his desk. Dean stood up, putting all his weight on the old desk. "Yeah?" Dean replied the closer he got to the old man. "Look, I know it's rough starting in the middle of the year." Dean let out a chuckle that was followed by rolling his eyes. Mr. Ryan looked at Dean with a serious expression. "This is your last year of high school. I suggest you get together with someone and get caught up."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door to the next class ignoring the bye Mr. Ryan called after him. All-day Dean kept hearing the same thing over and over again from all his teachers except the gym teacher who obviously didn't care if he passed or failed. "Pair with someone and get caught up." Dean rolled his eyes at the thought. There wasn't a reason for him to get caught up, he would be leaving before graduation anyways. Luck was on his side that day as the rest of the school day went by in a flash.

"Thank God," Dean let out a sigh as that last bell rung. He stood up and started walking to his car not paying attention to the girls gathered in groups watching him, giggling to their friends. Dean was used to it, girls giggling over him and his beauty. He looked over his shoulder giving the girls a cheeky grin before looking back at the empty spaces in the car lot. He made his way to his car, opened the door but stopped when he seen a kid struggling. He rested his knee on the door to keep it open and his hands rested on the hot roof, he was watching Sam.

Sam was trying to unlock his bike lock, it was wrapped around the rusted bar and his front tire. He huffed as he stood up and kicked his back tire cursing under his breath. "Samuel!" Dean called trying to keep from laughing at how cute he looked, he could tell Sam was frustrated. He shot his head up looking at the man who called his name and felt nothing but the heat rise in his cheeks once again that afternoon. Sam grabbed his backpack off the ground and made his way to Dean trying to keep his eyes anywhere but the boy in the leather jacket.

"Hop in. I'll give you a ride." Dean smiled at Sam, who was now clearly embarrassed. "No. I'm okay." Sam whispered. "Aww... Come on. Let me make it up to you for being a dick this morning." Sam finally looked at Dean with hurt still lingering in his eyes. This made Dean's heart sink. "Look, I'm sorry." Dean sighed looking away from Sam as he spoke. "I just won't be here long and I try not to get too friendly with people." Sam sighed as he grabbed the car door handle and pulled the door open before climbing into the older car. Once in the car he buckled and pulled the backpack to his lap, his eyes landing on the worn straps.

Dean watched him smiling to himself as he climbed in next to him. "It's okay. I was just trying to be nice. I know how it feels to be the new kid." Sam looked back up at the boy, his face back to normal color now. Dean let out a chuckle as the engine roared to life. "You don't know half of it." "What do you mean?" Sam gave Dean a half-smile as he pulled out of the lot.

"Well. I won't be here longer than a month, maybe two." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "My dad travels for work, so where he goes I go." Sam chuckled looking out the passenger window. "I know how that feels," Sam whispered. Dean smiled to himself, "well maybe we can swap stories later."


	3. The Boy with Emerald Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Dean decide to make a huge choice of listening to his heart of his father?? Hmmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS DOES TALK ABOUT MALE ELJACTUALTION... Enjoy! It's just the start..

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent, Sam gave Dean directions every street they turned down. Music quietly filled the ears of the two boys. Dean was enjoying the small talk and him apologizing for once and meaning it made his heart swell. Dean wasn't much of a feelings guy, he didn't ever want to be seen as weak. But hearing the pain in Sam's voice and seeing the hurt in his eyes made broke his heart. He didn't know the kid and he was doing Dean a favor showing him around. Something about this boy that makes Dean want to forget the "don't trust no one" rule his dad engraved into his brain.

Dean slowly pulled up to Sam's house, turning off the engine so he doesn't piss of Sam's neighbors. "Hey, Sam?" Dean started. "Yeah?" Sam stopped before climbing out of the car. "The teachers think I should get with someone who can help me catch up." Sam looked back at Dean who was looking down at his own jeans. "Are you asking me to help you?" Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am." Deans freckled cheeks turning a pink shade. "Thought you were leaving soon?" "Yeah well, you never know." Dean finally met Sam's green eyes. "Yes, Dean. I will help catch you up." Sam let out a small laugh as he finished getting out of the car.

"I can pick you up tomorrow? Since you left your bike?" Dean leaned over the passenger seat almost yelling out the window. "7:30. Don't be late. I like to be early." Sam unlocked his front door and made his way inside flashing Dean a cheeky smile. Dean watched and made sure Sam was inside before he drove off, then he made his way to their temporary rental, sighing as he made his way in. He knew his dad wasn't going to be home for a few more hours so he decided it was the perfect time to shower. 

He turned the water as hot as it would go before stripping off his clothes and climbing in. He stood under the scolding water as it burned his skin. His mind kept going back to Sam, the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed at his stupid jokes, and the way his cheeks turned red when he got embarrassed in class. Dean was a lady's man and never thought of another boy, especially when he was in the shower. But Sam, Sam was different. The way Sam looked at Dean and God the way he bit his bottom lip while he was lost in thought. Dean's cock twitched at the image in his head.

Dean ran his hand slowly up and down the length of his veiny cock, teasing himself. He imagined it was Sam's big hand. He moved his hand at a steady pace, occasionally bucking his hips up. He bit his bottom lip to be quiet, just in case John got home sooner. He thought of how Sam would look bent over in front of Dean begging for his cock. The way he would feel clenched around him. The way he would sound screaming Dean's name so loud everyone heard him and knew who he now belonged to. "Sam," Dean whispered as he came, his hot white strands landing on the shower wall. He waited a minute before letting go of his throbbing cock and made sure to wash the walls off before washing himself.

Dean felt embarrassed that he thought of another man he didn't know while getting off but something about that boy made Dean question his sexuality. The way he wanted to pin Sam against the impala and take advantage of his large body. He shook his head with a groan and finished the rest of his shower with a quickness. He got out dried off, got dressed, and waited for his dad to get back knowing they were leaving as soon as he got home. 

***Sam's House***

When Sam walked in he knew his mom was already gone. Sighing he sat his backpack and keys next to the door before walking to the kitchen to read the note left on the fridge. Went out of town for a job. I will be back in 2 days. -Mom. He chuckled as he opened the fridge pulling out the leftover pizza box he order the night before. 

He sat at the table finishing the last few bites of his cold pizza before he started on homework. He hated it when his mom left on a trip for work, it meant he would be home alone. He sat there for a few hours finishing his English essay and some history homework before he realized it was already past 11 p.m. He groaned as he picked his now stiffed body from the table and making his way to his bedroom leaving the mess of paper in their spots for tomorrow. 

He threw himself on the bed still in his school clothes, his body exhausted. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He had regretted not getting Dean's number, maybe he wouldn't be so bored? He lay there, lost in his thoughts about Dean. He thought of how he apologized and how sweet and innocent that boy sounded. His shiny brown thin strands of hair hovering over his eyebrows. He smiled letting sleep take over his mind with thoughts of Dean's golden-brown eyes.

***Back at Dean's House***

"Come on Dean, we need to head out." John busted through the door like the police, causing Dean to jump reaching for his gun sitting next to him. "Coming." Dean grabbed his jacket after shoving his gun in the waistband of his jeans and made sure the door was locked. He climbed into his dads' beat up banana colored Ford truck. "It's a nest of vampires." John was going over their plan on how they were going to kill them all. "Got it," Dean said staring at the yellow lines in the road. He knew he should be listening but he couldn't stop thinking about Sam and how he would be able to see him in a few hours.

They got to their destination, climbed out with their knives and syringes full of dead man's blood. They were ready to get rid of the evil in the town. These monsters were sucking people dry and some they were turning. They were trying to outnumber the humans in the town, some master plan to take it over. Dean followed John watching his back carefully and by the time they were done, it was half-past 2 A.M.

They drove back in silence covered in mud and blood.

They got home and Dean was the first inside, making sure no one was waiting to surprise them. He waited for John to come in to make sure the door was locked and secured. They could never be too careful, especially after a job.

John was the first to shower, leaving the hot water on for Dean. Dean always avoids his reflection after a hunt. He didn't want to look at himself like he was the monster for having to do what he does. He jumped in and watched the brown water turn clear before he started to wash his sore body. He finished, got out, and dried off before walking to his room. John was already gone before he was even out of the shower, probably some local bar. Dean rolled his eyes at the thought as he laid in his bed.

John was never around and Dean was always left alone, mostly at nights. John wasn't the best father, he would move Dean from town to town to hunt never giving him the chance to be a child. He never knew what it was like to have a mother or an actual family or even a normal life. He had his uncle Bobby but he kept his mouth shut when it came to John in fear he wouldn't get to see Dean anymore. Dean sighed clearing his mind with the awful thoughts before plugging his headphones in and drifting off with thoughts of the boy with emerald eyes.


	4. The Hidden Beach

Dean woke up in a good mood, happy he gets to see Sam. He rolled over smiling to himself before he caught a glimpse of the glowing alarm clock that never went off. "Shit!" He mumbled to himself jumping out of bed and grabbing the first piece of clothing off the ground he sees. He was running late to pick up Sam.

By the time Dean arrived Sam was already outside waiting for him, his arms across his chest, his mouth in a frown. He chuckled before yelling from the window, "get in!". Sam sighed as he put his arms down by his long torose making his way to Dean's car. "You sir are 2 minutes late," Sam said giving Dean a bigger frown. "I'm sorry. I was up late and slept through my alarm." Dean half lied.

Dean started to head to school once Sam was in and buckled. "Why were you up late Dean?" Sam turned his head to look at Dean. Dean tried to look back at him when he spoke but keep his eyes on the road. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Dean let out a chuckle. "Try me!" Sam straightened his shoulders sitting back in the seat.

Dean raised an eyebrow looking back at him, "I was killing a nest of vampires." Sam couldn't keep his laughter from growing. Dean pulled into the school parking lot and threw the car into park but leaving the engine on. Dean turned his body to face Sam, as Sam was calming his laugh down. "Wai...Your serious?" Sam relaxed his face as he looked at the seriousness in Dean's face. He nodded his head and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Yep," was all he replied. "Vampires aren't real. Right?" Dean chuckled, "Sure." Dean winked. Dean smiled to himself watching Sam look down as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Drive. I want to hear all about this vampire nest." Sam looked up at him, his cheeks still a light shade pink. Dean swallowed nothing but air. "Seriously?" Sam nodded his head before sitting back in his seat. "You do know this is my second day of school, right?" Sam shrugged his shoulders slightly tilting his head towards Dean. "You'll live, now come on before someone see's us." Sam laughed. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and drove without another thought. Sam, of course, giving him directions. "Turn left here." Sam pointed his index finger as Dean turned.

"Here." Sam pointed to the side of the road. "There's nothing here?" Dean looked at the dirt field and then back at Sam. "Park the car, Dean." Dean did as Sam said and pulled over parking the car. He turned the engine off and watched as Sam got out. "Where are you going, Sam? There's nothing but dirt!" Yelled Dean. "Are you coming or not?" Dean watched as Sam turned around throwing his arms in the air like he was defeated. Dean chuckled as he started to make his way to the taller boy.

He jogged a bit to catch up to him. "Where are we going? I don't like surprises." Dean said slightly out of breath. Sam just looked at Dean and smiled. "We're almost there. Quit whining." Sam said. They hiked up a small hill where stairs were waiting at the top. As soon as they were over the hill, Dean stopped. "Oh wow." Sam looked at Dean as he watched his face light up. His freckles were prominent in the sunlight.

Sam started to climb down the flight of stairs with Dean right behind him, holding onto the railing. He had taken him to the town's hidden beach where not many people come, he was pretty sure not many people knew it was here. Sam had found it on accident one day when he was exploring the new town after getting into an argument with his mom. The boys walked to the edge of the clear water. Dean watched as Sam stripped his shoes and socks and making sure his pants were rolled up a bit before tossing his stuff back a few feet from the crashing waves. "Well come on, you don't want to ruin your shoes do you?" Sam placed his hands on his hips looking down at Dean's boots with a chuckle. Dean did the same thing Sam had done a second ago before removing his jacket. He took the leather jacket and threw it over the boy's shoes before walking to the blue water. 

Sam stood there, hands in his pant pockets as he stared out at the water. Dean stared at Sam, almost like it was the first time he was actually seeing the boy. Watching his strands of thick hair fly in the wind, and the way his eyes shine in the sunlight. "I can see you, you know." Sam turned so he was looking at a flustered Dean. He quickly looked out towards the water, his cheeks darkening. "Sorry," was all Dean could force out of his now dry mouth. He didn't even realize he was staring. Sam chuckled before returning his gaze to the water.

"So, Dean, the vampires?" Sam said as he walked away sitting in the sand a few feet from the water. Dean following, "What do you wanna know?" Dean placed his hands behind his back, stretching his torso out causing his shirt to slightly lift up. Sam's eyes flashing down Dean's stomach before looking back at his face. Wrapping his legs in his arms and pulling his knees to his thick chest Sam whispered, "everything, how did you even find out about vampires?" He rested his chin on his knees, staring out at the water now. "I have always known, because of my dad. He hunts and kills the things that go bump in the night." Dean looked down at his sand-covered legs as he continued, "I help him. We see weird deaths on the news and we follow the leads." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

Both the boys sat in the sand as Dean told him stories about his life. He felt comfortable opening up to someone for the first time in his messed up life. He told him stories of some of his better hunts, the bad ones, and the ones where he thought he was going to die. He shared stories about his dad and how he got started in the business.

"And so, yeah. Vampires aren't the only monsters out there." Dean looked over at Sam whose mouth was wide open. Unsure what to say, Sam let out a nervous chuckle. Dean laid back, his arms under his head staring up at the formed clouds. Sam watched, his eyes roaming over Dean's muscular body. "So how long do you think you will stay in town this time?" Sam cleared his throat as he laid next to Dean. Dean turned and propped his body on his elbow to look back at Sam.

"Hopefully long enough to get to know you," Dean whispered as he locked eyes with Sam. Sam tried to look away as he felt his cheeks get hot but he couldn't find the strength to look away. Sam chuckled at his cheesy words. Then the boys laid there in silence until the sun started to set, causing a cloudless pink and purple sky. Dean knew he was going to get in trouble but he didn't care. He enjoyed getting to know Sam. They talked a lot about Dean's life and it was like a heavyweight was lifted off his tensed shoulders. 

"Well we should get going, I'm sure my dad's going to kick my ass for skipping on the second day of school." Dean chuckled extending his hand out to help Sam get up. The walk back was slow this time, no rush to get to the car. Sam wasn't ready to go home and be alone and Dean didn't want to hear his dad bitch.


	5. Dean, Turn It Up!

They finally got to the car and Dean threw his things in the trunk, Sam placed his in the back seat before climbing into the passenger seat. The drive was about an hour out of town. Once they were in the car they continued their conversation about Sam's mom.

"So your mom never tells you where she's going or what she does?" Dean questioned, raising an eyebrow at Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders as he rested his head back on Dean's cold leather seat. "No. She just kind of leaves notes and sometimes money for food. She is usually back in 2 or 3 days. So it's not that big of a deal." "Kind of sounds like she's hunting Sam." Sam sat straight up. "No... She couldn't be. She would tell me." Sam looked at Dean with a confused look.

"I don't know. It kind of sounds like what my dad used to do when I was younger." "Huh. What do you know." Sam chuckled before relaxing his stiffened body. "Is she gone now?" Dean asked in almost a whisper. "Yeah, she should be back tomorrow night." Dean smiled at Sam's answer. "It's pretty late but do you want to go grab a bite to eat before I take you home?" Dean didn't want this night to end. He and Sam both enjoyed the company but wouldn't admit it to each other. "Sure." Sam gave Dean a warm smile.

They drove until they hit a little diner called Pops. Dean parked the car and waited until Sam got out, watching his tight ass swing. Dean followed behind Sam as they made their way in, sitting at a booth in the far end of the diner away from everyone. Dean sat across from Sam so he could see his tanned face better. He watched as Sam looked over the menu, his bottom lip being sucked in between his teeth. Dean shifted in his seat hoping he could keep his cock from growing.

That's the face that made Dean come within minutes yesterday in his shower. Dean cleared his throat as the waiter walked up. "What will it be darlin'?" She smiled at Dean pulling out her notepad, completely ignoring Sam. "I'll have your double bacon burger, side of fries and for dessert bring me a piece of your apple pie would ya?" Dean gave the waitress a wink. "And for you?" She turned her eyes on me, the smile dropping from her wrinkled face. "Just your chicken salad please," Sam whispered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

They sat there making more small talk about their childhood. Sam felt Dean's pain. He knew how it was not having a family either. "I feel you on that. My dad ran out on my mom after she gave birth." Sam looked down trying to hide the sadness in his expression. "Well, his loss." Dean chuckled. "Here you go, guys." The waitress came back with her hands full of their plates. "And this is extra for you babe." She slides Dean a folded piece of paper, giving him a wink before walking back to the kitchen.

Dean didn't even bother to look at it, he just pushed it to the other end of the smooth table. Sam smiled watching Dean's reaction to the women. "Dig in." Dean smiled before shoving his burger in his mouth a quiet moan leaving his lips. The rest of the meal was quiet as they ate, not wanting to talk with a mouthful of food. After all, it was both their first meals of the day. Once they were finished Dean went up to pay, leaving Sam waiting by the door.

Dean held the door open for Sam, wanting to see his hips sway as he walked. "Aww, why thank you." Sam smiled as he made his way back to the car with Dean following closely behind. Dean didn't want to take Sam home but he knew he had to.

"Oh, man. Dean turn it up! I love this song!" Dean looked at Sam who was mouthing the words to You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC. Dean could feel butterflies fly around in his stomach. He reached for the dial and turned it up. "Telling me no lies. Knockin' me out with those American thighs. Taking more than her share. Had me fighting for air. She told me to come but I was already there."

Sam and Dean sang in sync. That was Dean's favorite song and he was shocked that Sam even knew it. He seemed like the nerdy type of kid who enjoys jazz and reading. By the time the song ended Dean had reached Sam's house. He threw his car in park and shut it off. "I had fun tonight," Sam whispered, shifting his body to look at Dean who had his gaze already locked on Sam. "Yeah. Me too, Sammy." Sam quickly looked down at the seats. He felt his cheeks burn a bright red at the new nickname. "You know, red sure looks good on you." Dean softly placed his thumb under his chin lifting Sam's face to look at him better.

"Thanks," Sam chuckled nervously. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Sam pulled his face away, his cheeks still a bright red. "Yeah. Maybe I'll pick you up and we can do something." Dean watched as he climbed out of the car. "But you were late today." Sam pouted. "I promise I will be here whatever time you ask me to be here." Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's comment before flashing a wink. "Here. Give me your cell phone so you have my number." Sam chuckled as he handed his phone to Dean who quickly punched his number in. "There. So now if I am a second late you can call me."

Sam smiled softly at him before softly closing the door before sticking his head back in the rolled-down window. "Um... So.. My mom's gone and I hate being alone. Do you want to maybe stay over for a little?" Sam swallowed the nervous lump sitting in his throat, his eyes looking everywhere but Dean's. Dean leaned over to the passenger seat a smile creeping across his lips. "Thought you'd never ask."

"I just have to make a quick call and I'll be right there," Dean smiled up at the boy. "Don't be late." Sam chuckled turning around to walk up the long driveway to the door and stepping inside.


	6. Nightmares

Sam dropped his belongings by the door before rushing to the kitchen to clean up his pizza mess from last night. Dean sat out in the car calling his dad. Dean rolled his eyes, straight to voicemail. "Hey, dad. Don't worry I'm safe but I won't be coming home tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Dean hung the phone up and slid out of the car and made his way to the door, unsure if he should knock or walk-in.

Knock. Knock. Dean softly knocked on Sam's door. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled before opening the door. "You could have just walked in. You didn't have to knock, weirdo." Sam laughed holding the door open wide enough for Dean to slide past him. "Sorry, you know respect." Dean chuckled taking a step inside, softly shutting the door and making sure it was locked all the way. "We have a security alarm on the door Dean. You're okay." Dean chuckled. "You can never be too careful."

Sam gave Dean a small tour of the house, Dean following closely behind. He followed into the small kitchen, it looked just like anyone's kitchen. It was decorated with plastic fruits and a quote about sunshine and coffee with a round wooden table with 4 chairs gathered around it. "This is the kitchen and front room. Help yourself if your hungry or thirsty." Sam using his index finger to point at the fridge behind Dean and to the left into the front room. "The bathroom, and attached to it is my mom's room. We won't be going in there." Sam chuckled as Dean pushed past him to look inside the tiny bathroom, his expression sour from all the bright colors coming from the shower curtain. Sam swung open the door directly in front of the bathroom. "And here is my room, sorry for the mess." Sam laughed brushing past Dean before bending over to pick up his dirty clothes and tossing them in the hamper by the closet. Dean couldn't help but watch with a smile on his face. Sam's room was filled with posters of boy bands and a desk in the corner full of what looked like art supplies. The room looked like a normal highschoolers room, with a messy bed, and a closet full of clothes he won't ever wear.

"It's a lot cleaner than mine." Dean sighed. He never was one to clean up after himself, he just didn't care. Sometimes when they moved he didn't even bother to take out his items from his duffle bag or even out of his trunk. Sam smiled as he sat at the edge of the bed watching Dean inspect his bedroom with curious eyes. He patted the seat next to him. "I don't bite," Sam said with a smile. "Unless requested," Sam added. Dean chuckled as he sat next to Sam. "So. We got video games or movies?" Sam shifted so one leg was on the bed, bringing a little space between the boys.

"It's your house, your choice," Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Come on!" Sam stood up reaching his arm out for Dean to take his hand. He looked up at Sam with a puzzled look before taking his hand and letting Sam lead him to the front room. "Sit, I'll be right back." Dean did as he was asked and sat on the leather seat as Sam stepped into the kitchen. "Hot chocolate?" Sam called from the kitchen. "Please!" Dean yelled back as he relaxed on the sofa.

Dean took his time to look over the front room, the decor on the wall, the pictures, the large flat screen a few feet from where he sat. Dean felt a little jealous, he knew he would never get to have those things. His dad would never take time to put things on the wall in case they needed a quick getaway. "It's still hot." Sam interrupted Dean's thoughts by handing him a mug with whipped cream flowing over the top. "Sorry, I figured you liked sweets when I heard you order pie." Sam sat next to Dean, grabbing the tv remote.

Dean ran his index through the sweet topping and slowly licked it off his finger, watching Sam out of the corner of his eye. His wide eyes watching Dean slowly suck the cream off his index finger, and pulling it out with a pop sound. Dean turned his face to look at him a small smile planted on his face as Sam shifted in his seat and looking away as quickly as his head would allow. Sam cleared his throat, "So, what do you want to watch?" Dean looked at the tv screen as Sam was flipping through the movie selections. "Got The Conjuring?" Sam bit his bottom lip looking through the selections of horror movies. "Sure do." Sam pressed play and pulled his legs up so he was sitting criss-cross on the couch, not noticing their knees touching.

Dean sat his cup down on the coffee table as the movie began. He figured Sam would get scared and that's exactly why he chose the movie. Dean smiled to himself as the movie began, tonight was going to be awesome. They watched the movie in silence, Sam's face half-covered with his plush throw blanket he seemed to pull out of thin air. Dean watching out of the corner of his eye as he felt Sam occasionally jump when he got scared. With his face half-covered he looked like he had never seen a scary movie before.

Halfway through the movie Sam was inching his way closer to him, not caring about personal space anymore. Dean reached his arm out and onto the back of the couch, resting it there as an invitation for Sam. Dean didn't speak, he just turned his head to face sam with pleading eyes, that's all it took for Sam. He rested his head down on his chest, the blanket still covering up his mouth and nose getting ready to cover his eyes when he got spooked.

Sam had now turned his body so he was facing Dean's chest, too scared to finish watching the movie. "Is this okay?" Sam whispered, his face pressed to Dean's chest, his hot breath pushing through his thin t-shirt. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders pulling him closer. "Absolutely," he whispered.

They stayed that way for the rest of the movie, not noticing Sam had fallen asleep at some point until the credits were rolling. Dean looked down at the boy pushed against his chest, hair covering his face. "Sam?" Dean whispered as he softly moved the long strands of hair out of Sam's face. Dean quietly chuckled as he pushed the blanket off the sleeping boy and onto the floor and using all his strength to pick the boy up bridal style and carry him to his bed. He softly laid the boy down and covered his body with the bedding already on the bed.

Dean walked back to the front room and grabbed the same blanket Sam was using and went back into the room. He laid on the carpet flooring, covering himself with the blanket. Laying on his back with his hands under his head to act as a pillow and watching as the ceiling fan went around in circles before he fell asleep.

Dean jumped up at the sound of someone screaming for help. Dean forgot where he was as he looked around the pitch-black room, letting his eyes adjust. "Sam!" Dean ran to a sleeping boy and sat on the edge of the bed pulling Sam into his chest. "Hey. Hey. Shhh. I'm here." Sam clung to his shirt, his eyes filling up with hot tears. Dean tightened his arms on the boy, holding him in place. "Shhh," Dean whispered. Sam buried his face harder into the warm chest as he let the tears fall, stinging his cheeks.

Sam started to have the same reoccurring nightmare the day he turned 16 years old, even after 2 years of the nightmare it still feels like the first time. "I'm sorry," Sam whispered as he pushed himself away from the boy's chest. He looked down when he felt Dean's finger softly wipe away the tears. "Don't be. Are you okay?" Dean whispered tilting his head to get a better look at his now stained face.

"Just a nightmare. I'm okay." Sam pulled the covers closer to his body. "Do you want to talk about it?" Dean's voice held a soft but concerned tone. "I'm in a cage, under the ground. Chained up with a guy, who says he is Lucifer." Sam tightened his grip on the blanket. "He would do unspeakable things to me," Sam whispered as Dean moved closer, wrapping his arms around Sam's upper back pulling him back to his chest. "You're okay, you are here with me Sam. You're not underground or with Lucifer. You're safe." Dean softly ran his fingers through his wet hair, now tangled from the tears. Sam didn't fight it, he felt safe for the first time in his young life.

"Dean? Will you lay with me?" Sam asked pulling back to look at Dean's worried face. "Of course." Dean gave a small smile before letting go of him to let him lay back down. Once he was lying comfortably Dean curled behind him, one arm draped over Sam's stomach and the other under his head. Sam let out a quiet but content sigh as he wiggled his body closer to the warmth, his body fitting perfectly with the smaller boy. Dean stayed awake the rest of the night to make sure Sam was okay while he finally slept and stayed asleep the whole night with zero nightmares.


	7. Saturday Means No School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love guys!! The story still isn't 100% finished, I'm still trying to find the perfect ending for it but thanks babes!!

Today was Saturday which meant no school and no waking up early for either of the boys. Dean laid awake with Sam's hand wrapped tightly around his not wanting to move, but before he could protest Dean slid his hand up from his stomach and softly cupped Sam's cheek. The rough pad of his thumb softly rubbing Sam's bottom lip. Chuckling Sam softly kissed his thumb before whispering, "good morning Dean." Dean smiled softly down at him, his finger still sliding back and forth across his bottom lip.

Dean chuckled finally removing his thumb before softly kissing the top of Sam's thick hair. "Good morning, Sammy," Dean whispered back. "Hungry?" Dean whispered as he sat up a little pulling a sleepy Sam with him. "Starving." Sam pulled away and rolled over so he was now fully facing Dean, studying his sleepy face. He watched Dean's eyes travel from his to his still parted lips. God, all Dean wanted to do was kiss those full lips. He has never seen someone look so adorable just waking up.

Dean pulled away from Sam, causing him to groan as his heat source was gone. "What do you want to eat?" Dean stretched his tired arms over his head watching Sam. Sam's eyes wander down to Dean's stomach, his happy trail, his jeans hanging off his hips. Sam bites his bottom lip before being met with Dean's gaze. "Suprise me," Sam whispered letting his bottom lip spring back. "You got it. Why don't you go shower?" Dean extended his hand out to help Sam out of bed. Sam chuckled extending his hand out to him and letting Dean pull him up. He followed Dean to the hallway, letting go of each other they parted ways. Dean to the kitchen to make breakfast and Sam to the bathroom.

It didn't take long for Sam to get the shower started, he brushed his teeth and stripped naked as he waited for the water to warm up. Dean got started on some chocolate chip pancakes, something he hasn't had in years. He and John only lived on fast food and beer. He pulled out the mix and equipment and got started.

Sam didn't want to waste a minute of spending time with Dean so he made his shower quick. He got washed, dried, and dressed in the bathroom. He didn't bother brushing his tangled wet hair, he just ran his fingers through it to get some tangles out.

"Mmm. Smells delicious." Dean smiled as he heard Sam's bare feet coming down the hall into the kitchen. The kitchen smelt like the year Sam turned 5, nothing but the sweet smell of warm pancakes filled the air around his mother and him, Sam smiled at the memory. Dean finished flipping the last pancake. "Sit." Sam did as Dean said and sat in the oval chair at the kitchen table. Dean brought over two plates with 3 pancakes each, a can of whipped cream, and of course a warmed-up bottle of syrup. He set Sam's plate in front of him and then the toppings in the middle before sitting across from him with his plate.

"Oh my god. I haven't had pancakes in years! Dean, it's like you read my mind." Sam chuckled as he dumped the warm syrup over the stack. "You said to surprise you," Dean smiled. Sam's excited reaction to the meal made Dean's heart melt. He looked like a child on Christmas morning who got everything he asked for. Their meal was quiet, both savoring the sweet taste of the pancakes. Dean being the first to finish got up and cleaned up the mess he made, waiting for Sam to finish his own plate.

He was washing the mixing bowl when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. Dean stiffened at first. "Thanks, Dean," Sam whispered as he tightened his grip around Dean's waist. Dean relaxed and closed his eyes when he heard the soft voice from behind. He wrapped one arm around Sam's hugging him back. "No need to thank me," Dean whispered back. Dean chuckled when he felt him lay his head down on his shoulder and smile against him. After a few moments, Sam pulled away with a sigh to help finish cleaning up their mess.

"So. What are your plans today?" Dean asked as he sat on the sofa. Sam shrugged his shoulders in response. "My mom is supposed to be back tonight so I guess just wait for her," Sam said sitting next to him, shifting his whole body so he was facing Dean.

"Well." Dean turned his head to look back at him. "Maybe we can hang out until then?" Dean chuckled nervously. "I would like that very much," Sam replied with a smile. He liked hanging out with Dean, it's only been a few days that they have known each other but feels like an eternity.

Sam suggested they take a dip in his outdoor pool. "In this heat. Yes please." Dean laughed. "But I don't have anything to wear I will have to run home. Is that okay?" Sam shook his head. "I have some shorts you can borrow. If you want of course." Sam pointed off to the hallway. "Are we even the same size? You are like 2 feet above me." Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they will fit you. Now come on!"

Sam jumped up, Dean allowing Sam to take his hand in his and pull him to the bedroom. "Here." Sam pulled out a bright green thin piece of fabric and handed them to a confused Dean. "Wa...Wait, you are not serious are you?" Dean furrowed his brows at a serious Sam. "Yes, now put them on," Sam said trying to keep a straight face.

"Uhh, okay." Dean turned to leave the room when he heard Sam laughing so hard he was wheezing. "No..No... Dean." Sam could barely get the words out in between laughs. "Come back. I'm kidding. Here." Sam finally pulled out a pair of swim trunks, they were bright yellow with an orange pull string.

Dean snatched the fabric out of his hands and throws the thin piece back at Sam. "The fact that you even have that," Dean huffed before laughing. "Hey! I like the options." Sam winked at Dean, causing his cheeks to turn a shade darker. "I'll be back," Dean whispered before rushing off to the bathroom. Dean was just glad he didn't have to go home yet because he knows his dad will be pissed and will bitch him out for not coming home and letting his phone die.

By the time Dean was done getting changed Sam was already out in back waiting. "Looking good there, big boy," Sam grinned when Dean walked out of the sliding door in nothing but a pair of swim trunks. Wait, when did Sam have a tattoo?! Dean's eye's got wide as he looked at the black ink on Sam's chest. "Wait, when did you get that?" Dean got closer to examine the ink. "I got it when we moved here so I was like 14. My mom had to sign for me to get it. Said it would protect me." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

Dean looked Sam up and down before responding, "Sam you know that's an anti-possession symbol, right? It stops demons from entering your body." Sam looked down at his toned chest before shrugging his shoulders, "Oh, no. I didn't really question my mom." "Well, looks like we're twins." Dean laughed as he pointed to the one on his forearm.

Sam chuckled before walking to the edge of the pool. "The last one in gets to make lunch!" Sam yelled as he dove into the cold water, sinking to the bottom before Dean even reached the edge. "Not fair!" Dean yelled back before jumping in next to Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapters will have trigger warnings, abuse from father & sexual content.. Read at your own risk!


	8. Sam Meet John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter does have a trigger warning. I feel like the hitting scene isn't the best but it's what I could do.. Enjoy!

Dean and Sam were swimming in the pool as if they were young children. They were splashing each other, racing to one side and back. Dean felt like he was normal for once in his fucked up life. Swimming for fun is something he never gets to do, if he's swimming it's because he is trying to save someone or get away from something.

"God, thank you, Sam. This is nice." Dean said out of breath. He was leaning against the cold wall watching Sam swim over to him. "No need to thank me. You are welcome here anytime. I'm just glad I'm not alone." Sam huffed as he leaned next to him, counting the freckles spread across Dean's face.

"Well I'm starving, what are you making me for lunch?" Sam laughed as he pulled himself out of the pool, putting all his weight on his hands and forcing himself out, Dean following. "What are you in the mood for?" Dean questioned once they were by the back door drying themselves off. "Suprise me," Sam whispered as he walked past Dean and into the house, heading to the bedroom. Dean headed for the bathroom, passing Sam's room. Sam had left the bedroom door cracked, did he do it on purpose?

Dean stopped in his tracks and stood there watching as Sam slowly stripped out of the wet bottoms. Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him but he didn't make it known. It felt wrong watching Sam but it felt so right to Dean. He watched as Sam bent over to pick up the wet clothes to set it in the hamper. Dean pressed his growing cock down before almost running to the bathroom. He shut the door and leaned against it closing his eyes. His cock fully hard now and Dean didn't know what to do about it.

He palmed at his cock through the wet fabric a few times before he stipped out of them, biting his bottom lip to keep quiet. Dean kept the image of Sam bent over in his mind as he turned around, one hand on the door balled in a fist, the other wrapped around his throbbing cock. He was biting his lip so hard he was sure it was bleeding, but he didn't care. He didn't want Sam to know he was jerking off to him. Again. Images of Dean behind a bent over Sam was flashing through his mind as he jerked his cock faster. His hips bucking in rhythm with his hand. He threw his head back, keeping his eyes closed as he gave his dick one more hard pump, come flowing out of the tip. Dean slowed his hand down and watched as he finished unloading. He watched it run down the white paint on the door and his white-knuckled hand.

He quickly cleaned up his mess, washed his hands, got dressed, and neatly placed the shorts over the tub to dry off. He walked out, making sure you couldn't see the imprint of his softening cock through his jeans. He was met by a startled Sam. Unaware he was outside the bathroom door, he didn't know he was there and bumped into him. "Oh. Shit. I'm sorry Sam." Dean said as he took a step back, avoiding Sam's eyes. Did Sam know what Dean had just done? The thought alone made Dean blush. Sam laughed. "It's okay. I was just coming to make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay, just having some trouble with the shorts." Dean lied, still scared to look into the boy's eyes. He was afraid Sam could see the guilt written all over his flushed face. Sam tilted his head to look at Dean's avoiding gaze whispering, "You know. Red looks good on you," Sam winked and this caused Dean to bite down on his raw bottom lip. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Sam and kiss him as if his life depended on it. Dean cleared his throat before finally looking up at Sam. "So lunch." Dean rushed past him, Sam's eyes glued to Dean's round ass.

"Lunch is ready!" Dean yelled from the kitchen, Sam waiting on the couch watching some murder documentary about Ted Bundy. He turned the T.V. off and made his way to the kitchen table where Dean had placed two plates with four tacos on each. "Wow. You really did surprise me." Sam whispered between bites. "This is delicious." Dean smiled to himself. Being alone a lot of the time gives you the chance to pick up on certain things. They finished lunch in silence. Dean cleaned and Sam helped with dishes and running the trash out.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam whispered moving closer to him on the couch. "Don't thank me, I was hungry too you know." Dean chuckled. "It was just nice to have a home-cooked meal for the first time in months." Sam rolled his eyes. He was living off pizza, burgers, and whatever else fast food he got for himself. "With all the fast food I eat, I'm surprised I'm not fat." Sam chuckled as he softly smacked his flat stomach.

It was getting pretty late now, the sun was setting and the boys spent the rest of the day chatting, watching TV, and sharing laughs. Dean knew he should have been home a while ago but he was enjoying Sam's company a lot more than one man should. Sam heard a car pull up and went to check it. "Oh. I think my mom's home. Maybe you can meet her?" Sam's voice lowered to almost a whisper when he looked out the front room window. "Umm... Dean. Do you know anyone in a green Ford?" Dean shot up from his seat and jogged to the window. "Fuck. It's my dad. I'll be right back." Sam watched from the window as the boy went outside while his dad climbed out of his truck.

"Dean! What the fuck are you thinking?!" John yelled in a whisper looking around to make sure no one was around. "What do you mean? I left you a voicemail. I'm hanging out with a new friend." "Dean, you know you can't have friends. You are not a normal teenager. You have bigger responsibilities. I needed your help tonight!" John balled his hands into a fist. Dean could hear the anger in his voice. "I'm sorry but his mom went away for a few days and needed some company. I wasn't going to say no!" Dean yelled back. Sam watched the older boys go back and forth, a feeling of guilt washed over him.

Sam watched from the window, unable to hear what was being said, but he knew it wasn't good from their tensed bodies. "Dude. I'm 18 you can not keep treating me like some little boy." John huffed. "Your actions prove your still a little boy! You knew I needed you to come to help me. I called and texted you a bunch and left voicemails!" "My phone died and I didn't have my charger." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. Go get your things, we're leaving." Dean chuckled before replying, "no." That word pissed John off more than anything. He couldn't keep his anger hidden anymore and he pulled his muscular arm back, Dean closing his eyes he knew what was coming. "Fuck you dad." Was all Dean whispered as he spits blood towards John.

Sam rushed out there, standing in front of Dean. "Leave. Off my property or I have no other choice but to defend myself." Sam's voice was shaky as he had a bloody Dean behind him. Sam was not going to see Dean get hurt. John laughed shaking his bloody knuckles. "I will see you at the house boy." John jumped in his truck and took off.


	9. Are You Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor Dean, always something with John. Yuck! But it's all gonna be worth it in the end, right?!

"Dean! Are you okay?" Sam whispered kneeling next to the bloody boy. He cupped his cheeks so he could get a better look at him in the moonlight.   
Dean chuckled. "I'm fine." Dean could see the guilt and hurt in those puppy dog eyes. God, he was an adorable human being. "Sam. I'm okay. Nothing I can't handle." He chuckled before turning his head to spit more blood out.   
Sam sighed before helping him up and walking him back inside to clean up his busted mouth. Dean washed his face and mouth in the bathroom sink. He tried to avoid his reflection, scared of what John did this time.  
"Thanks, Sam. I'm okay." Dean whispered as Sam was next to him watching him with those goddamn puppy eyes.   
"I'm sorry," Sam whispered back as he looked at Dean's new cut. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to stay," Sam whispered, dropping his arms back to his sides.  
"Hey, hey. No. Sammy, it's not your fault." Dean picked up Sam's face, cupping his warm cheeks. "My dad's just a dick," Dean whispered as he steps closer to Sam. God, they were so close Sam could feel Dean's warm breath fan over his lips.  
Sam had those puppy dog eyes with tears threatening to escape in the corners. He felt bad. He would have been fine being alone. Dean tilted his head so, Sam was now looking back at him.   
"It's not your fault Sammy," Dean whispered before he softly placed his busted lips on Sam's full lips. Sam was taken back but, it didn't stop him from kissing back. It was full of passion, the taste of iron lingering from Dean's open wound. It left Sam feeling like he would have collapsed if Dean wasn't holding his face. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist tugging his body closer to Sam's, leaving no space between the two boys.   
Sam felt Dean's tongue rub along Sam's bottom lip, asking to enter, which he happily granted. Dean's arms now wrapped around Sam's neck, not wanting to let go. Dean's lips are plump and so full, slightly chapped and bloody but, Sam felt like he was in heaven.  
"Sam! I'm home!" Sam's mom Mary shouted as she slammed the front door. Causing the boys to jump, pulling away from each other. Both their cheeks a deep shade of red. Sam cleared his throat as he walked out of the bathroom, Dean staying to finish cleaning up his bloody mess.  
"Hi. How was the trip?" Sam said as he watched his mom walk to the fridge to get a beer.   
"Same shit." She said as she popped it open and took a drink from the cold glass. "Who's car is that parked in front of our house?" Sam had an instant look of fear, scared he would be in trouble for having someone over.   
"It's mine," Dean whispered as he came around the corner of the hallway.  
Mary drew her gun, dropping her beer, glass shattering all over the hardwood floor.  
"Whoa," Dean said as he threw his hands in the air.  
"Who are you?!" Mary yelled as she put her finger on the trigger, gun pointed right at Dean's head.   
"Mom! That's Dean! Dean's a friend!" Sam jumped in front of Dean, acting as a shield from a bullet.  
Mary sighed as she retracted the gun, placing it safely back in the holster on her thin waist. "Why didn't you tell me someone was over?" Sam shrugged. Sam had now moved next to Dean, who had a relieved look on his face.  
"I'm sorry, mom," Sam said as he started picking up the chunks of glass.   
"You almost got shot," Mary laughed as she patted Dean's shoulder before heading to the bathroom to shower. Dean chuckled as he bent down to help Sam clean up the mess he caused.   
"Sorry about that," Dean said tossing the glass into the trash can.  
"No, you're okay. You just startled her," Sam said as he finished sweeping up the glass and wiping up the sticky liquid. Dean could see the sadness in Sam's big eyes the entire time.  
"Hey. You okay?" Dean whispered as the boys sat on the sofa. Sam knew Dean had to go home tonight and he was scared for him.  
"Do you have to go home, tonight Dean?" Sam whispered as he moved his taller frame closer to Dean.  
Dean looked back at Sam with a confused face. "I mean not if you don't want me to. But I know your mom's back. I bet you missed her."  
Sam shrugged his shoulders, liking that his mom was gone and Dean was there. He felt safe with him, and it kept him busy. "I just don't want you to get hurt again," Sam whispered, gently placing a hand on Dean's bruised cheek. Dean flinched at the touch but didn't pull away. Instead, he leaned into the touch.  
Dean closed his eyes as Sam softly rubbed his thumb back and forth over the purple welt. Sam smiled, watching Dean's reaction to the touch. He didn't want to leave but, now that John knew where Sam lived, he feared he would come back.  
"I can come back tonight?" Dean whispered, quietly sighing as Sam removed his hand.   
"Do you want me to go with you? We can get some of your stuff and come back here?" Sam asked hope lingered in his voice. Dean softly grabbed Sam's warm hand and entwined their fingers together. "If you would like, I would love that," Dean replied. That answer made Sam smile like an idiot.  
"Let me go tell my mom I'm leaving," Sam said as he let go of Dean's hand and made his way down the hall. He slowly cracked the door open, "Hey, mom," Sam whispered but stopped when he saw his mom already fast asleep on the bed. He closed the door softly before walking back down the hall, grabbing Dean's keys off his dresser on the way. "She's sleeping. Let's go." Sam tossed his keys to him as he stood.  
On the way there, neither boys spoke a word, both afraid of what was waiting for Dean. When they pulled up to the old house, Dean rolled the windows down and told Sam he would be right back, then Sam watched as he disappears into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, first kiss! YAY! Now it only gets dirtier from here on out, ya pervs! However, this is a bit of a warning, there will abuse in the next chapter. So you can go ahead and skip if you don't wanna read it. Also, I'm pretty bad at writing fight scenes but I tired. A for effort, right?


	10. Are You Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up, in a great way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a little MIA here, been dealing with my own battles. Not like anyone actually reads and keeps up with the story, lol. But, great news I am almost finished with this one and started a new one!

"Dean! Are you okay?" Sam whispered kneeling next to the bloody boy. He cupped his cheeks so he could get a better look at him in the moonlight. Dean chuckled. "I'm fine." Dean could see the guilt and hurt in those puppy dog eyes. God, he really was an adorable human being. "Sam. I'm okay. Nothing I can't handle." He chuckled before turning his head to spit more blood out. Sam sighed before helping him up and walking him back inside to clean up his busted mouth.

Dean washed his face and mouth in the bathroom sink. He tried to avoid his reflection, scared of what John did this time. "Thanks, Sam. I'm okay, really." Dean whispered as Sam was next to him watching him with those goddamn puppy eyes. "I'm sorry," Sam whispered back as he looked at Dean's new cut. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have asked you to stay," Sam whispered, dropping his arms back to his sides. "Hey, hey. No. Sammy, it's not your fault." Dean picked up Sam's face, cupping his warm cheeks. "My dad's just a dick," Dean whispered as he steps closer to Sam. God, they were so close Sam could feel Dean's warm breath.

Sam had those puppy dog eyes with tears threatening to escape in the corners. He felt bad, he would have been fine being alone. Dean tilted his head so Sam was now looking back at him. "It's not your fault Sammy," Dean whispered before he softly placed his busted lips on Sam's full lips. Sam was taken back but it didn't stop him from kissing back. It was deep and full of passion, the taste of iron lingering from Dean's open wound. It left Sam feeling like he could have collapsed if Dean wasn't holding his face. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist pulling him into his body closing any space that was left.

Sam felt Dean's tongue rub against Sam's bottom lip, asking to enter, which he happily granted. Dean's arms now wrapped around Sam's neck, not wanting to let go. Dean's lips are plump and so full, slightly chapped and bloody but Sam didn't care, they felt like heaven against his own.

"Sam! I'm home!" Sam's mom Mary shouted as she slammed the front door. This caused the boys to jump, pulling away from each other. Sam cleared his throat as he walked out of the bathroom, Dean staying to finish cleaning up his bloody mess.

"Hi. How was the trip?" Sam said as he watched his mom walk to the fridge to get a beer. "Same shit." She said as she popped it open and took a drink from the cold glass. "Who's car is that parked in front of our house?" Sam had a look of fear in his eyes scared he would be in trouble for having someone over. "It's mine, ma'am" Dean whispered as he came around the corner of the hallway.

Mary drew her gun, dropping her beer, glass shattering all over the hardwood floor. "Whoa," Dean said as he threw his hands in the air. "Who are you?!" Mary yelled as she put her finger on the trigger. "Mom! That's Dean! Dean's a friend!" Sam jumped in front of Dean, acting as a shield from a bullet. Mary sighed as she retracted the gun and placed it safely back in the holster on her thin waist. "Why didn't you tell me someone was over?" Sam shrugged moving next to Dean who had a relieved look on his face.

"Sorry mom," Sam said as he started picking up the bigger pieces of glass. "You almost got shot son." Mary laughed as she patted Dean's shoulder before heading to the bathroom to shower. Dean chuckled as he bent down to help Sam clean up the mess he caused. "Sorry about that," Dean said throwing away the glass. "No, you're okay. You just startled her." Sam finished sweeping up the glass and wiping up the sticky liquid.

Dean could see the sadness in Sam's big eyes. "You okay?" Dean whispered as the boys sat on the sofa. Sam knew Dean had to go home tonight and he was scared for him. "Do you have to go home, tonight Dean?" Sam whispered as he moved closer to Dean. He looked at Sam with a confused face. "I mean not if you don't want me to. But I know your mom's back and I bet you missed her." Sam shrugged his shoulders, he liked that his mom was gone and Dean was there, he felt safe with him and it kept him busy. "I just don't want you to get hurt again," Sam whispered gently placing a hand on Dean's bruised cheek. Dean flinched at the touch but didn't pull away, he leaned into the touch.

Dean closed his eyes as Sam softly rubbed his thumb back and forth over the purple welt. Sam smiled watching Dean's reaction to the touch, he didn't want to leave but now that John knew where Sam lived he feared he would come back.

"I can come back tonight?" Dean whispered, quietly sighing as Sam removed his hand. "Do you want me to go with you? We can get some of your stuff and come back here?" Dean softly grabbed Sam's warm hand and entwined their fingers together. "If you would like, I would love that." The answer made Sam smile like an idiot.

"Let me go tell my mom I'm leaving," Sam said as he let go of Dean's hand and made his way down the hall. He slowly cracked the door open, "Hey mom," Sam whispered but stopped when he saw his mom already fast asleep on the bed. He closed the door softly before walking back down the hall, grabbing Dean's keys off his dresser on the way. "She's sleeping, let's go." Sam tossed his keys to him as he stood.

The drive there was quiet and not much was said, Sam and Dean were both afraid of what was waiting at his house. When they pulled up to the old house Dean rolled the windows down and told Sam he would be right back, then Sam watched as he disappears into the house.


End file.
